10 situations pour embrasser Théo
by Juuri-san
Summary: Aventures, recueil - 10 situations dans les vies de nos aventuriers où Bob se retrouve à embrasser Théo - Thelthazar, craquage mental et situations drôles et tristes.
1. Rencontre électrique

_**Ayayayayaya les Aventuriers !**_

 _ **Et nous voilà ici aujourd'hui pour un petit recueil de OS autour du Théltazar ! C'est Sun Wings qui va être contente XD Bref, un petit condensé de truc mignon, triste et j'en passe XD Bref, à vos ships ^^**_

 _ **Un petit recueil de 10 textes pour donner un peu d'amour dans ce monde de brute et donner le sourire aux lecteurs !**_

 _ **Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Aventures appartient à Mahyar et à la chaîne Bazar du Grenier. Les personnages que sont Théo, Bob, Grunlek et Shin appartiennent respectivement à Fred, Bob, Krayn et Seb. Je ne gagne pas d'agent pour mes écrits, juste des commentaires adorables. Et je met le disclaimer pour tout ce recueil, parce que voilà, j'ai la flemme de le mettre à chaque fois XD**_

 **RENCONTRE ELECTRIQUE**

Enoch apparut soudainement aux yeux de son fils, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, tranquillement assis dans l'herbe, en train de feuilleter un de ses vieux grimoires. Il eu une réaction des plus étranges pour son père. Il leva son regard vers lui, ferma le livre, se leva, secoua les pans de sa robe rouge, inspira profondément et partit en courant dans le sens opposé en gueulant un prénom masculin.

Surpris, le démon suivit les traces de sa progéniture qu'il retrouva derrière son paladin. Enoch n'était pas dupe il portait une attention toute particulière aux bruits de couloirs mais une l'avait particulièrement intrigué : la chair de sa chair serait en couple. Avec un paladin. Inquisiteur. Homme.

La curiosité était un vilain défaut mais le seigneur diable n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation d'aller voir la conquête de Balthazar. Il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver avec une épée et une boule de feu en face du visage.

_ Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ? Grogna Théo en secouant sa lame, mécontent.

_ Du calme maître paladin, feignit Enoch en mettant ses mains bien en avant. Je viens juste prendre des nouvelles de mon fils.

_ Et le fils va bien, commenta Bob, qu'est ce que tu fais réellement ici ?

Le père décida d'être franc pour voir les réactions des deux hommes :

_ Des bruits de couloirs mon fils, qui te concerne toi et ton … ta … heu …

Enoch hésita sur le terme approprié. Amant ? Aucune idée. Proie ? Balthazar n'était pas un chat. Alors le père Lennon resta bloqué sur la fin de sa phrase, agitant inconsciemment sa main dans l'espoir de trouver le mot convenable.

Cela énerva un peu plus l'inquisiteur qui s'avança, menaçant. Bob le retint d'une main sur son bras tout en observant le démon en face de lui.

_ J'ai compris, t'es venu pour ça, hein ?

Surprenant les deux autres, le mage attrapa le haut de la tenue du paladin et l'attira à lui. Sans prêter plus d'attention que cela à son géniteur, l'érudit roula le patin du siècle à l'inquisiteur.

La mâchoire d'Enoch se décrocha d'un seul coup devant le spectacle. Théo rit intérieurement de l'audace de son amant. Bob se sépara de lui lentement et essuya du pouce un filet de salive qui coulait sur son menton.

_ Satisfait ? Grogna Balthazar en fixant son père.

Il fallut quelques instants au cerveau d'Enoch pour se rebrancher et fit immédiatement demi-tour.

_ Tu as l'air occupé mon fils, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps.

Il disparut soudainement dans un écran de fumée sous le regard désabusé de sa progéniture. Le paladin se mit à rire devant la mine déconfite de son amant.

_ Quoi ? Soupira ce dernier en repoussant ses cheveux en arrière.

_ Tu sais que tu embrasse bien quand tu es énervé ? Murmura l'inquisiteur à son oreille.


	2. Première danse

_**Ayayayaya les Aventuriers !**_

 _ **Aujourd'hui un petit truc adorable sortit de derrière les fagots ^^**_

 _ **Bon, les publications sont un peu hasardeuses m'enfin bon, le Thélthazar les enfants, s'il vous plaît …**_

 _ **Et on remercie ma beta readeuse, Syla, qui m'a donné beaucoup d'idée ( et de fou rire ) pour écrire ce recueil … et ça lui a donné de mauvaises idées aussi mais ça, c'est à voir bientôt, et ça va me mettre en PLS direct * quoi comment ça je fais de la pub ? Namého***_

 _ **Réponse aux reviews :**_

 _ **Soleina : Enoch est soyeux, alors il réagit comme les gens soyeux donc il fait nawak XD Le pauvre, Bob qui trahit son petit papa chéri XD Le petit Os mignon avant de dormir, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux ^^**_

 _ **Mikeyran : Bblblblblblblb ( traduction : vive le Thélthazar )**_

 _ **Klervia : J'aime faire rire les gens, j'avoue avoir eu un fou rire en m'imaginant la tête d'Enoch XD On va passer les explications hein XD Parce que voilà, j'imagine pas Bob parler relation sentimentale avec son père ^^**_

 _ **Madpsychohatter : * tend un mouchoir pour s'essuyer * Prend une bassine pour les prochains textes ^^**_

 _ **NightmareDragon : * envoie du vent à Nightmare * Respire, courage XD Alors voilà un peu de drogue pour toi ^^**_

 _ **Sunwings : Blblblblblblblblblbl ….**_

 _ **Lorinea : Mais Bob serait tellement kawaii avec des oreilles de chat … * idée de fanfic * Bordel … Théo ne s'en remet toujours pas de ce patin d'ailleurs XD Toutes les réactions vont bien à Enoch, c'est ça qui me rend folle XD chacun à son interprétation de lui ^^ J'imaginais trop Bob, qui courait en tenant sa robe et qui gueulait THEOOOOOOO dans toute la forêt XD**_

 _ **ENJOY !**_

 **PREMIERE DANSE**

Bob observait Théo dans une salle d'entraînement. Le guerrier tenait un balai entre ses mains et essayait de danser avec. Le demi-démon le regardait depuis dix minutes déjà. Il savait que le paladin s'inquiétait du bal que le duc Ragnar donnait pour le lendemain. Les aventuriers étaient posés dans la château depuis une semaine pour voir Vendis, leur petit protégé, et le duc en avait profité pour faire un événement.

Sauf que voilà. Théo ne savait pas danser. Et qu'il s'entraînait avec le pauvre balai qui n'avait rien demandé. Attendri, Balthazar s'avança donc dans la pièce pour l'aider. En le voyant, l'inquisiteur jeta au sol ce qu'il avait dans les mains, rouge. L'érudit en rit et lui proposa son aide.

Sans vraiment attendre sa réponse, le mage s'approcha et se tint droit devant lui. Il attrapa une de ses mains et noua leurs doigts ensemble. De l'autre, il conduisit sa paume contre sa hanche avant de poser la sienne sur son épaule. Il l'invita à se mouvoir silencieusement.

Au début, ce n'était pas vraiment de la danse. Théo marchait fréquemment sur le pied de Bob, qui grimaçait souvent sous la douleur. Mais les progrès furent fulgurants après que le mage feu eut menacé l'inquisiteur de le griller tel un cochon de lait. Ils virevoltèrent, les plis amples rouges de la robe de Bob se plissant dans le bruit familier du tissu, s'épanouissant tels une fleur de feu.

Prit d'une soudaine envie, Théo renversa son cavalier en posant sa main dans le creux de ses reins. Le demi-démon n'eut pas le choix et se cambra doucement en arrière. Ils échangèrent un regard malicieux et le temps sembla s'arrêter.

Les paumes de Balthazar glissèrent des épaules du paladin jusqu'à ses joues. Les secondes semblaient s'être figées alors qu'ils se fixèrent dans les yeux, verts hypnotisant contre bruns envoûtant.

Suivant ce que lui soufflait son cœur, Bob se releva et tenant le visage de Théo entre ses mains, se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour poser ses lèvres sur celle de l'inquisiteur. Celui ci se laissa faire et l'étreignit avec un peu plus de force. Ils ne bougèrent pas, profitant simplement de la chaleur de l'autre.

Le mage se sépara tendrement de l'autre homme en ouvrant les yeux. Il ne lut pas de colère dans les pupilles du disciple de la Lumière, seulement un grand apaisement. Balthazar sourit. Les cours de danse avec Théo n'étaient pas si mal tout compte fait...


	3. Baiser funeste

_**Ayayayaya les Aventuriers !**_

 _ **Merci, merci mais alors merci beaucoup ! Déjà une semaine que la fic est posté avec seulement deux OS et déjà plus de 550 vues XD Vous étiez en manque de Thelthazar je crois XD**_

 _ **Donc voilà, merci beaucoup ^^ Petite annonce : j'envisage un second recueil de OS comme celui ci, donc si vous avez des situations que vous voudriez voir, laissez une petite review avec ce que vous voulez ^^ Mais place aux réponses de reviews :**_

 _ **SunWings : Mais je ne fais que des trucs pipous * regarde le OS que je poste maintenant* Ah non, j'ai rien dit XD**_

 _ **Mikeyran : Dit donc, ça bubulle beaucoup dans le coin ^^ Et en voilà un autre pour le plaisir du ship.**_

 _ **Tyessa : La suite est là ^^ Merci pour les encouragements.**_

 _ **Lou Keehl : Enoch qui tombe dans les pommes ? T'as fait ma journée là XD Mais ils sont tellement mignons Théo et Bob ensemble en train de danser XD**_

 _ **Lorinea : Je m'engage solennellement à écrire un thelthazar avec Bob en Neko parce que voilà XD J'imaginais plus une valse entre les deux, m'enfin bon XD J'arrive à te faire bubuller sur un ship que t'aime pas ? MARQUEZ CE JOUR D'UNE PIERRE BLANCHE ! XD**_

 _ **Klervia : Ils sont trop pipous ces deux là, je bavais littéralement devant mon écran en écrivant XD**_

 _ **Salicales : Le fou rire est offert par la maison XD J'adore Enoch, tu peux lui coller n'importe quel réaction, ça collera avec son personnage ^^ Et l'image du Chat Bob est offerte également XD Théo amoureux d'un balai ? Bordel, j'ai rit pendant dix minutes à cause de l'image mentale XD Vas y, tombe amoureuse du Thelthazar * agite ses OS devant ton nez ***_

 _ **Guest : Merci beaucoup pour les encouragements, mon petit cœur fond devant des reviews adorables comme les tiennes ^^ Nan, je suis sûre que tu as un humour bien à toi qui est doit être drôle ( cette phrase est elle française ? ). Je garde la scène que tu as proposé pour le prochain recueil ^^ Pense à te mettre un nom pour que je te reconnaisse à l'avenir si il y a d'autres guests XD**_

 _ **Miki Aren : J'ai réussi à te remettre à Aventures ? Je suis la joie ^^ Le jeu de mot quoi XD J'aime ^^ Courage pour ton aventures et merci de la review chère reine des loutres.**_

 **BAISER FUNESTE :**

Bob traîna son corps au sol, se salissant de terre et de sang. Il puisait dans ses dernières forces pour s'approcher du corps couché sur le côté à quelques mètres de lui. Théo le regardait avancer vers lui, ne pouvant pas bouger avec ses longues et profondes blessures qui ornaient son corps et plus particulièrement ses jambes.

Le mage se mit à pleurer en voyant l'état de son compagnon : il ne s'en sortirait pas. Et lui non plus. Si seulement il n'avait pas fui le camps, si seulement Théo ne l'avait pas suivi …

Bob avait quitté le campement après une dispute débile avec Shin et s'était enfuit dans la forêt pour être un peu seul avec ses idées violentes et son démon intérieur. La paladin l'avait suivit pour tenter de le calmer comme il le faisait toujours mais la colère avait été trop grande, trop puissante. Le diable était sortit sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler. L'érudit n'avait pas sut le gérer et lorsqu'il avait repris connaissance, il était au sol avec le guerrier.

Balthazar rampa jusqu'au corps allongé de l'autre homme, exténué. Ce dernier pleurait silencieusement, en sentant la vie quitter son corps. Le mage se stoppa devant lui et appuya son front contre le sien avant de fermer les yeux.

Il sentit contre sa peau le souffle chaud et laborieux de Théo et rouvrit les yeux, plongeant son regard dans ses iris verts pour la dernière fois. Bob tâtonna doucement avec sa main avant de nouer ses doigts avec ceux de l'inquisiteur.

Le mage s'avança un peu et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de son amant. Il sentit sur elles son dernier souffle et l'érudit se sentit brisé de l'intérieur.

Balthazar resta plusieurs heures à agoniser près de l'homme qu'il aimait avant qu'il ne s'éteigne lentement. Shin et Grunlek les retrouvèrent que plus tard, les corps couchés face à face et main dans la main.


	4. Élément surprise

_**Ayayayaya les Aventuriers !**_

 _ **Whaaaaa ! Mon recueil, après seulement une semaine et demi de parution, frise les mille vues !**_

 _ **Je suis choquée, mais je sais que cela ne serais rien sans vous. Alors je te fais un gros câlin, toi qui est derrière ton écran !**_

 _ **Seconde annonce, est ce que cela vous plairais un recueil comme celui ci mais avec le couple Shin et Grunlek ? Laissez vos avis dans les reviews ^^**_

 _ **Autre petite chose : un nouveau chapitre est posté tout les lundis et les vendredis ( et ouais ^^ )**_

 _ **SunWings : Oh pardon, je voulais pas te faire pleurer ! Tiens, un petit drabble fluffy ^^**_

 _ **Lou Keehl : La paladin ? Merde, elle s'est fait cramer XD Nan, pardon, faute de frappe ^^' Je vais bien réussir à faire pleurer les lecteurs XD #PassionSecrète**_

 _ **Miki Aren : * tend un mouchoir* C'est cool de voir que je te donne l'envie de retourner voir Aventures ^^ SI C EST BIEN TRISTE XD**_

 _ **Salicales : Ok, officiellement dans ma tête, tu es un chat XD Il fallait bien un écrit triste dans le tas nan ? Déprime pas, aller tiens * tend de la limonade à la pomme* Je pense au Shinlek, j'y pense ^^**_

 _ **Lulukaw : Mais arrêtez de pleurer * tend un paquet de mouchoirs* Le thélthazar pour la vie et pour la mort ^^ Aller, je t'offre du fluffy !**_

 _ **Lorinea : J AIME BRISER LES FEELS ! Mais c'est beau l'amour voyons ^^ Ouais, t'imagine bien que Théo s'est défendu quand le démon l'a attaqué XD Et oui, le Shin humide est en cours de préparation ^^**_

 _ **Klervia : * câlin* Je t'offre un truc mignon, reviens ^^**_

 _ **Mikeyran : Bubulle en pleurant, c'est ce que je fais ^^ Mais boude pas, y en a d'autres ^^**_

 _ **NightmareDragon : Myf' a l'habitude de droguer les cookies de la fanbase, mais ma came c'est la limonade à la pomme XD Merci pour les compliments, ça me fais chaud au cœur * le petit cœur fond* Et pleure pas, ils vont revivre pour s'aimer \o/**_

 **ELEMENT SURPRISE**

Ce soir là était comme n'importe quel autre soir. Les aventuriers avaient marché toute la journée et s'étaient posés, épuisés, dans une petite clairière accueillante. Ils s'étaient réunis autour d'un feu bienfaisant que Bob avait allumé et avaient mangés une soupe que Grunlek avait préparé.

Puis la conversation avait dérivé rapidement sur des sujets personnels, dieu seul savait comment. Les trois compagnons découvrirent un aspect de la personnalité de Balthazar que personne ne soupçonnait : son côté pudique sur ses relations amoureuses.

Alors quand Théo força un peu trop sur une question intime, Lennon se leva soudainement et partit faire un tour dans la forêt sans un mot. Il entendit derrière lui Silverberg le suivre et il marcha un peu plus vite dans l'espoir de le semer.

_ Bob ! Appela le paladin en trottinant sur ses pas.

Ils s'étaient éloignés du camp et se trouvaient entre de grands arbres, plongés dans la pénombre. Le demi-démon ne répondait toujours pas à l'inquisiteur.

_ Bob !

_ Tu veux pas me foutre la …

Balthazar se retourna brusquement alors que Théo continuait de marcher d'un pas rapide, presque collé à lui. Leurs corps se trouvaient être bien plus proches qu'à l'accoutumé. L'érudit écarquilla les yeux en sentant sa bouche ouverte couverte par quelque chose d'infiniment chaud et doux. Le guerrier semblait aussi interloqué que lui, et le regardait dans les yeux, ne sachant pas quoi faire face à ce baiser inattendu.

Le paladin sursauta presque en sentant la langue chaude et timide de Bob effleurer la sienne mais se laissa faire, le prenant même dans ses bras. Le mage posa sa main sur la nuque de l'autre homme pour le rapprocher de lui. Pris dans cette tornade de douceur, Silverberg ferma les yeux alors que le demi-démon les garda bien ouverts, savourant l'expression de l'autre.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans leur étreinte improvisée. Ils se séparèrent, haletants, avant que Bob ne pose ses doigts sur les lèvres rougies de Théo.

_ Reste silencieux sur ça, d'accord ?

L'inquisiteur acquiesça avant de repartir à la recherche de la bouche tendre et quémandeuse de Balthazar.


	5. Tour de garde

_**Ayayayaya les aventuriers !**_

 _ **Aujourd'hui, en ce vendredi, votre dose de Thélthazar quotidienne !**_

 _ **Et comme d'habitude, le remerciement du jour ! Bah oui, je suis heureuse de voir que mon recueil aussi bien accueillit ! Et donc, le prochain sera …. SHINLEK ! Oui, je varie et j'ai jamais écrit sur eux donc on verra bien ce que ça donne ^^**_

 _ **Madpsychohatter : Un sceau est offert pour la bave à l'entrée ^^ Tout le monde est en manque de ship ces temps ci ^^**_

 _ **Lou Keehl : Je vais te faire pleurer à un moment ou à un autre ^^ Mais il est mignon Bob quand il boude XD Après Théo fille, Bob fille XD Les fautes de frappe, mon éternel problème...**_

 _ **SunWings : Oui, je comprend parfaitement, on aime tous ce ship ^^**_

 _ **Miki Aren : Si tu vas voir les épisodes en pensant à ma fic, tu vas voir du ship partout, ça ne va jamais s'arrêter XD Aller, un peu plus de fluffy pour toi ^^**_

 _ **Salicales : Neko Salicales quoi XD ça brise mon petit cœur de tuer Théo et Bob, je suis maso XD Vive le shinlek, shinlek président … wait …**_

 _ **Klervia : Mais ne fond pas, tu vas en mettre partout XD Tu es devenu un papillon ? o.O**_

 _ **Lulukaw : Vous avez quoi à fondre aujourd'hui ? * passe la serpillière ***_

 _ **Sinon, nous sommes officiellement à la moitié du recueil. ENJOIE !**_

 **TOUR DE GARDE**

Bob s'ennuyait à mourir. La nuit était bien avancée et il admirait la voûte céleste d'un œil peu intéressé. Assis sur sa couchette, il faisait face à un feu crépitant qui diffusait une douce chaleur et à ses trois amis qui étaient assoupis depuis un moment déjà.

Depuis quelques minutes, le mage détaillait avec fascination le visage de Théo de Silverberg, devenu depuis peu son petit ami, s'il pouvait le qualifier ainsi. L'érudit le trouvait vraiment angélique endormit : ses traits étaient détendus et ses sourcils n'étaient pas froncés, ce qui lui donnait une expression vraiment douce.

Le demi-diable se leva doucement et s'approcha de l'endormi, s'agenouillant près du paladin. Il cala une de ses mèches de cheveux bruns derrière son oreille et se penchant un peu en avant.

Le mage déposa sa main sur la joue de l'inquisiteur et éprouva la douceur de sa peau. Il fit doucement glisser ses doigts sur sa joue puis son front, s'aventurant dans ses cheveux corbeaux avant de descendre l'arrête du nez et de s'arrêter sur ses lèvres. Bob les caressa lentement, se demandant si elles étaient aussi tendres s'il les embrassait.

L'homme succomba à son envie et se pencha doucement. Il savourait le souffle chaud de Théo caresser son visage avant d'apposer sa bouche sur celle, entr'ouverte, de l'endormi. Le contact fut extrêmement doux et délicat par rapport à ce que s'attendait Balthazar, qui profita de chaque secondes qui lui était offertes.

Il se redressa un peu en souriant, ravi d'avoir volé un baiser au guerrier. Ce dernier s'agita un peu dans son sommeil et son corps se tourna vers le mage. Les bras de Silverberg allèrent encercler la taille du garde et, comme par réflexe, nicha son nez dans les plis de la robe rouge, toujours dans les bras de Morphée.

Bob se mit à lui caresser les cheveux d'un geste apaisé et regarda les étoiles dans le ciel, qui semblaient être plus brillantes.


	6. Mission déguisée

_**Ayayayaya les Aventuriers !**_

 _ **Voici le lundi sacré, le lundi du chapitre de l'amoooouuuuuur !**_

 _ **J'ai pas grand chose à dire, donc je laisse place à vos reviews absolument délicieuses et qui me font toujours sourire :**_

 _ **Lou Keehl : Je garde toujours espoir XD Les bubulles et le fandom, une grande histoire d'amour !**_

 _ **Salicales : MAIS RHABILLE TOI ! XD Bob est une petite peluche face à Théo, c'est connu ça Neko ! Je t'accorde le poste de première ministre du gouvernement shinlek !**_

 _ **Miki Aren : Guimauve garantie sans allergène, toute douce et peut passer au lave linge pour une utilisation plus longue ! ^^ J'ai jamais écrit sur du Shinlek, autant me plier à l'exercice ^^ Je suis un sandwich ? o.O**_

 _ **Figaro94 : Pas les chatons, pitié … vas tuer des koalas plutôt XD Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^ Et oui, en fait, je pense faire des recueils comme ça pour les ships que j'affectionne et comme le shinthazar en fait partit … ^^**_

 _ **Mikeyran : Avoir des papillons dans son cœur ? Je connaissais pas cette expression tient XD Mais oui, Bob est adorable ^^**_

 _ **Lorinea : Ouais, je suis sûre que je peux faire encore plus guimauve que ça, mais vous allez tous fondre, ça serait dommage ^^ Mes écrits sont tels un chocolat chaud en plein hiver glacial ( paye ta modestie Juuri XD ). Baiser surprise, je pense pas mais le Lennon en profite XD Et Théo aussi mais inconsciemment. Tu vas pas voir passer les autres, je te garantie ^^**_

 _ **Lulukaw : Mais meurs pas, moi je t'aime bien XD Pleure pas, il reste une moitié ^^**_

 _ **Klervia : Encore un papillon ? Mais expliquez moi, pourquoi vous vous transformez tous XD Moi par contre je fonds devant ta review, t'es adorable ^^**_

 **MISSION DEGUISEE :**

 **_** Je te jure que je vais te tuer Théo !

Balthazar agita avec sa main la robe qu'il portait, essayant de libérer un minimum ses jambes. Au bras du paladin, le mage faisait la grimace. Cachés dans un couloir sombre, les deux hommes s'affrontaient du regard.

_ Bob, c'est toi qui a la silhouette la plus féminine du groupe, ce n'est pas de ma faute !

Le regard noir de l'érudit le dissuada de continuer. Quelques jours auparavant, le duc Ragnar les avait mandaté pour l'aider dans une affaire d'espionnage. Ils avaient accepté bien qu'étant contre ces manières par principe, mais le duc les avait beaucoup aidé dans le passé.

Le problème était que seul les couples étaient acceptés au bal dans lequel ils s'étaient infiltrés. Contre sa volonté, Lennon avait été travesti en fille, le visage décomposé et atteint dans sa virilité mais il subsistait un fait : il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une jeune femme de la bourgeoisie.

_ Je te promet que si on ne retrouve pas ces papiers, je déclenche un enfer sur terre !

_ On va les chercher d'acco …

Le reste de sa phrase s'étrangla dans sa gorge lorsque le guerrier vit une ombre se dessiner au bout du couloir. La voyant également, Balthazar opta pour la seule solution qui lui venait à l'esprit. Il tira brutalement Théo à lui, les collant ensemble contre le mur dans un bruit sourd.

Le mage posa sa main sur le crâne du paladin pour attirer sa tête vers lui, emmêlant en même temps ses doigts dans sa chevelure corbeau et posa entre leurs deux bouches ses longs doigts fins.

Le domestique arriva à ce moment et aperçut deux silhouettes entrelacées. Confus d'avoir dérangé un couple, il partit en toute hâte en s'excusant, rouge.

Les deux hommes, dont les visages arboraient une couleur foncée, se regardaient dans les yeux, gênés par la proximité de leurs corps. Ils sentaient tout les deux le souffle chaud de l'autre contre leurs peaux respectives, leur donnant des frissons, sans doute dû à l'excitation du moment. Silverberg recula lentement, ses pupilles toujours rivées dans le brun chocolat des autres iris. Bob baissa sa main sans un mot et attrapa la paume que l'inquisiteur lui tendait.

_ Viens, on va les chercher ces documents.


	7. Drôle de journée

_**Ayayaya les Aventuriers !**_

 _ **Vendredi, entre l'épisode d'Aventures, le live de Mahyar et votre dose de Thélthazar, vous devez être comblez XD**_

 _ **Bref, dépêchons nous ( parce que oui, j'ai pas trop le temps ^^ ) pour faire passer les nouvelles et les réponses aux reviews ^^**_

 _ **Alors, une recueil Shinlek est en cours d'écriture ( à savoir que j'ai les situations pour les 10 OS ) ET qu'un recueil de Shinthazar est aussi en cours ( j'ai aussi trouvé les situations ) donc il y a de quoi bubuller pour un petit moment …**_

 _ **Donc, réponses maintenant :**_

 _ **Klervia : Papillon, je vais vous appelez comme ça maintenant XD Haaan , me donnez pas envie de faire une fanfiction sur cet OS, j'ai trop à faire là XD**_

 _ **SunWings : Oui je te comprend, moi même j'aime beaucoup le Thélthazar et … t'as dis quoi sur ma mère là ? XD**_

 _ **Emeraude-san : Thélthazar is love, thélthazar is life ^^ Comme je l'ai déjà dit précédemment, tous les OS sont déjà écrits mais je pourrais utiliser cette situation dans un autre recueil ^^ Bizarre, tu es la seconde personne à me faire cette proposition … Mmmh …**_

 _ **Lorinea : I PAS DE TROMPERIE ! Je vous ai juste trollé à mort là, j'avoue, c'était pas cool mais très drôle XD JE REMBOURSE PAAAAS ! Bob en femme doit être bonne quand même … Pardon XD Je vais te faire fondre, tu vas rien comprendre ^^**_

 _ **Lulukaw : Le travestissement va bien à Bob, ce n'est pas de ma faute XD Théo peut être ultra discret quand il veut …. à qui je vais faire avaler ça moi ?**_

 _ **Lou Keehl : 100 ça fait beaucoup quand même XD Mais il y a un projet que je garde secret pour l'instant qui s'en approche ^^ Promis aujourd'hui, bisou ^^**_

 _ **Miki Aren : C'est mignon, c'est beau … je vais vraiment finir par écrire une fanfic sur cet OS XD Han, un délicieux sandwich … pardon, je m'égare XD Merci beaucoup pour ce … surnom ? Why not …**_

 _ **Salicales : J'ai foi en toi pour ce poste ^^ Est ce que je viens de baver en imaginant Bob en robe ultra sexy … ? faut que j'aille consulter moi XD Théo en fille aurait été épique en effet ^^**_

 _ **Mikeyran : La mission a l'air de vous plaire apparemment XD Bob trop choupi avec sa robe, ça fait rêver ^^ Tu te transforme en papillon guimauve, fait gaffe …**_

 _ **Aujourd'hui au programme, un bisou ( oui, pardon pour le dernier chapitre ) et Bob redevient féminine XD Je vous laisse lire …**_

 **DROLE DE JOURNEE**

_ Alors, explique moi ça depuis le début.

Shin croisa les bras, son air surpris caché derrière son masque. En face de lui se tenait une jolie jeune femme aux boucles brunes et épaisses, la silhouette élancée avec un poitrine avantageuse mise en valeur par une longue robe rouge de mage de feu.

_ J'ai foiré mon sort, fit elle en haussant des épaules, ne voyant pas plus à expliquer.

_ Et ?

_ Je suis devenu une nana, constata sobrement Bob en désignant sa poitrine de la main.

Le demi-élémentaire se frotta les yeux, blasé. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son ami se loupait lamentablement dans une de ses incantations mystiques mais il ne connaissait pas... ce genre d'effets secondaires. Et son ami non plus apparemment, mais il ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter.

_ Je vais devoir attendre un petit moment avant de récupérer mon corps d'homme, marmonna l'érudit en croisant les bras.

Il repoussa une de ses très longues mèches de cheveux en arrière qui cachait ses yeux chocolats. Au même instant, Théo et Grunlek débarquèrent d'entre les fourrés, accompagnés de leur gibier et de la louve. Ils restèrent un moment interdit devant la demoiselle avant de réagir.

Krayn, reconnaissant le demi-démon, explosa de rire en voyant la mine déconfite de Bob et Silverberg fronça ses sourcils, étrangement en colère.

_ Shin, écarte toi ! Ordonna-t-il en dégainant son épée.

Les trois personnes qui l'entouraient le dévisagèrent avec des yeux ronds, étonnés.

_ Mais, Théo, c'est …

_ Ça peut très bien être un ennemi déguisé. Recule.

Balthazar se sentit gonfler sous une colère violente et brusque, et fusilla le paladin du regard, dégageant une aura presque menaçante.

_ Shin. Grun. Tournez vous.

Le demi-élémentaire et le nain firent immédiatement demi-tour, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres du mage devenu féminin. Ce dernier se précipita vers l'inquisiteur et tira sur son col pour l'abaisser à son niveau, écartant de l'autre main l'épée au clair dirigée vers lui.

Silverberg n'eut d'autre choix que de se pencher et reçut un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Voyant Bob reculer, Théo attrapa le visage en face de lui et plaqua leurs bouches ensembles. Le guerrier s'étonna de la douceur et du goût sucré de cet échange.

Le paladin sentit le demi-démon sourire contre son visage. Alors que le jeune homme entr'ouvrit ses paupières, son regard capté par le regard lumineux de la jeune femme en face de lui.

_ Souviens toi. Il n'y a que moi que tu embrasses comme ça.


	8. Cadeau innatendu

_**Ayayaya les Aventuriers !**_

 _ **Il est tard, d'accord. Et on est mardi. Oui, d'accord aussi. Petite explication :**_

 _ **La semaine dernière, mes professeurs ont eu l'excellente idée de faire une semaine bac blanc. Donc, ouais, c'était un peu chaud pour écrire. De plus, le vendredi, j'étais morte et il y avait live alors je n'ai pas jugé utile de poster un chapitre. Et hier j'étais malade. Voilà voilà …**_

 _ **Petite news toute fraîche : le recueil de Shinlek avance tout doucement. Il sera sans doute le suivant après celui de Thélthazar, et après lui, ce sera au tour de Shinthazar ^^**_

 _ **Allez, reviews :**_

 _ **Lou Keehl : Siii, j'ose, Bob en femme et tout le tralalala XD Il est beau comme ça nan ?**_

 _ **Miki Aren : Imaginer des trucs comme ça ? La limonade à la pomme. Ma drogue. Merci pour les reviews encore une fois, ça fait plaisir ^^**_

 _ **Lorinea : Je n'ai pas de limite. Et voilà ! Il devient une fille ! Biiiiisoooouuuu ! * craquage mentale * Pardon. Allez, c'est partit pour te faire fondre !**_

 _ **Sunwings : Bllblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblbl …**_

 _ **NightmareDragon : Ouais, je sais, ça surprend XD Fallait être prêt mentalement XD**_

 _ **Emeraude-san : Best. Pairing. Ever. Et le pire. C'est bientôt la fin.**_

 _ **Mikeyran : Merci beaucoup!b Je suis toute fluffy:3**_

 _ **Salicales : Les deux en filles ? Pourquoi pas XD C'est super efficace ^^ Mais, oui, bientôt …**_

 **CADEAU INNATENDU**

Théo se réveilla après une courte sieste. Il s'étira doucement et ouvrit un œil, l'esprit encore engourdit. Les silhouettes de Shin et Grunlek se dessinèrent nettement devant lui, penchées dans sa direction.

_ Joyeux anniversaire, sourit le demi-élémentaire.

Le jeune homme dans sa couche se releva en frottant ses paumes contre son visage.

_ Merci les gars. Je me sens vieux maintenant.

Le nain explosa de rire avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux de sa main métallique, suivit d'une léchouille d'Eden sur sa joue gauche. Le paladin essuya distraitement sa peau en scrutant les environs.

_ Où est Bob ?

_ Il est partit faire un tour dans les bois, il nous a demandé que tu le rejoigne un fois que tu sois réveillé.

Le fils de l'eau désigna une direction du doigt et l'inquisiteur, curieux, s'avança vers le chemin.

_ Revenez vite, Shin a attrapé un super gibier pour ce soir !

Théo acquiesça distraitement et ne vit pas les coups de coudes donnés entre les deux amis souriant, et essayant de dissimuler leurs rires. S'il savait …

Le jeune homme s'aventura un peu plus profondément dans la forêt avant de repérer la robe flamboyante de Bob à travers les arbres. Il lui tournait le dos, observant le ciel rougeoyant.

_ Hey.

Le demi-diable se retourna prestement, le rose aux joues de s'être fait prendre par surprise.

_ Ah ! C'était toi ! Tu m'as fait peur …

_ Grun et Shin m'ont dit que tu voulais me voir.

Bob acquiesça et lui désigna un tronc pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir. Théo s'exécuta, trop surpris pour lui désobéir. Le mage était debout devant lui, les sourcils froncés, plongé dans ses pensées.

_ Bob …

Le paladin se tût lorsqu'il vit l'érudit s'asseoir sur ses cuisses. Il ne bougea pas quand les deux mains de l'homme sur ses genoux prirent son visage en coupe avec une infinie douceur. Il ne bougea pas non plus quand il sentit une paire de lèvres se presser contre sa bouche. Il … profita.

Balthazar se détacha avec douceur de lui et Théo sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant le sourire de l'érudit à travers ses larmes :

_ Joyeux anniversaire, Théodore.


	9. Dans les brumes

_**Ayayayaya les Aventuriers !**_

 _ **JOYEUX NOEL ! * sort des confettis et de la limonade à la pomme ***_

 _ **Avez vous eu de jolis cadeaux ? Dites moi tout !**_

 _ **Allez, 9 drabbles du recueil, et oui, bientôt la fin ^^**_

 _ **Maintenant, place aux réponses des reviews :**_

 _ **Lou Keehl : Ne te noie pas avant la fin voyons XD Je vois que les autres recueils te font plaisir ^^**_

 _ **SunWings : Théo et Bob sont adorables, cherche pas XD**_

 _ **Lulukaw : Mais vous m'aviez manqué à moi aussiiii * câlin * C'était ton anniversaire ? Bah, joyeux anniversaire alors ^^ Attend le dernier en effet, mais tu peux commencer à fondre avec celui là ^^**_

 _ **Emeraude-san : Non. Thelthazar is life XD Un recueil de Shinéo ? J'ai tellement de chose à écrire, c 'est dingue XD Mais oui, ça me tenterai bien !**_

 _ **Miki Aren : Pas de soucis, la fin va être … mémorable * sourire sadique * Je peux pas me marier, j'ai pas l'âge XD OUI DE LA POMME !**_

 _ **NightmareDragon : Tu n'as pas encore tout vu XD**_

 _ **PS : Si mon Père Noël passe dans le coin, je lui fais de gros bisous et câlins, parce qu'il m'a écrit du Bracana, et que c'est la vie ce ship ^^**_

 **DANS LES BRUMES**

_ Non, Bob, je t'en supplie !

Agenouillé au sol, Théo serrait doucement dans ses bras le corps meurtri du mage de feu. Shin et Grunlek, autour d'eux, pleuraient silencieusement, ne voulant pas intervenir, connaissant l'issue fatale pour le demi-démon.

_ Ne meurs pas ! BOB !

Ce dernier recracha un peu de sang, s'agitant faiblement dans son étreinte. Lentement, l'érudit déposa sa main sur la joue du paladin et lui adressa un petit sourire triste, les yeux mi-clos, la respiration s'affaiblissant de seconde en seconde.

_ Pleure … pas …

Son souffle s'arrêta brutalement et son corps devint inerte, sa main retombant mollement sur son torse, sous les hurlements déchirants de douleur de l'inquisiteur.

Celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut, des larmes salées et amères roulant sur ses pommettes. Il tourna la tête de droite à gauche, cherchant une silhouette en particulier. Le guerrier se leva immédiatement après l'avoir trouvée, effaçant rageusement les perles d'eau avec ses poings. Il se glissa rapidement dans la couchette de Balthazar, qui se retourna instinctivement vers l'autre homme, encore plongé dans un demi-sommeil.

Dans la pénombre, Théo embrassa le front parsemé de mèches brunes et bouclées avant de glisser vers les lèvres de son amant, achevant de réveiller ce dernier.

_ Thé … Théo … gémit le mage entre deux baisers.

Percevant clairement les plaintes de l'érudit, l'inquisiteur stoppa tout mouvement, presque entièrement allongé sur le demi-démon.

_ Pardonnes-moi, murmura le guerrier en posant son front contre celui de Bob.

_ Un cauchemar ? souffla ce dernier en massant la nuque de l'autre.

Silverberg hocha silencieusement la tête et l'érudit le prit dans ses bras, tentant de le calmer le plus possible, les cauchemars de son amant étant généralement violents. Le paladin finit par se rendormir dans son étreinte, la chaleur douce du corps du mage le consolant.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, souffla Balthazar en déposant un léger baiser papillon sur les lèvres de son amour. Tant que tu es là, je vivrais pour toi.


	10. Soirée entre ami

_**Ayayayaya les Aventuriers !**_

 _ **Et bien, c'est la fin. La fin d'un recueil qui me tenais particulièrement à cœur, la fin d'un recueil qui m'a fait vibrer. Merci énormément pour tous les messages, les vues et les encouragements. Je vais prendre une petite pose de quelques jours avant de revenir avec le recueil de Shinlek, dont les chapitres seront postés le mercredi et le samedi.**_

 _ **Alors, une dernière fois, je répond aux reviews avec une petite pointe de tristesse :**_

 _ **Lou Keehl: Attend, ne te noie pas maintenant, attend la fin du recueil XD**_

 _ **Lorinea : Ah, mais c'est la vie choupette! C'est beaaau l'amooouuur ! Mais imagine Théo en train de pleurer, c'est pipou !**_

 _ **Ama3lle : Il fait partit de mes préférés à moi aussi :3 J'ai reçu beaucoup de carnets de dessin, je suis heureuse ^^**_

 _ **Lulukaw : Ah, d'accord ! X) La plus belle phrase du recueil sans doute XD**_

 _ **Mikeyran : C'était pas très noël ça XD Théo est pipou, surtout quand il pleure ^^**_

 _ **Miki Aren : Kawaii desu ne ^^ Merci beaucoup pour les encouragements !**_

 _ **Sun Wings : Oui, c'est chou ^^**_

 _ **L'Iris rouge : Et bien, voilà le dernier drabble du recueil, en joie ^^**_

 _ **Et bien, les enfants, je vous souhaite une bonne année, avec plein de limonade à la pomme, de fanfictions, et tout le bonheur du monde !**_

 **SOIREE ENTRE AMIS**

_ Et moi, je te dis que je peux te battre aux bras de fer – hic ! Menaça Bob en agitant la main.

Les quatre aventuriers s'étaient posés dans une auberge le temps d'une nuit et avaient décidé de boire un coup à la taverne. L'alcool avait coulé à flot, et, malheureusement, la situation avait légèrement dérapé. Shin et Grunlek roulaient joyeusement au sol, un léger ronflement émanant de la part du plus jeune.

Quand à Théo et Bob, ils tenaient encore miraculeusement assis, certes vacillants mais encore vaguement conscients dans les brumes de l'alcool. Le tavernier, exaspéré par les quatre hommes, était sortit dehors avec les derniers clients depuis un moment.

Silverberg ria, joyeux et posa son coude sur la table, tendant la main vers le mage. Ce dernier l'attrapa avec un peu de difficulté mais réussit à rester dans un équilibre précaire sur son tabouret.

_ Et un gage … pour celui qui perd !

Lennon compta maladroitement jusqu'à trois avant d'appuyer de toutes ses forces. Deux secondes plus tard, la main de l'érudit s'abattit sur le bois, terrassée par la force du guerrier, qui se mit à rire face à la mine déconfite de l'autre homme.

_ J'ai quoi comme gage ? Fit Bob, piteux.

_ Embrasse-moi, murmura Théo, l'esprit embrumé.

Le demi-diable ria quelques instants avant de monter à quatre pattes sur le comptoir où régnait un désordre monstre. Balthazar s'appuya sur ses genoux et attrapa l col du paladin en souriant, forçant ce dernier à se mettre debout.

Le manipulateur de feu tira un peu plus sur la chemise de l'inquisiteur et l'embrassa sans douceur alors que Théo glissa ses mains sur la nuque de l'autre homme, l'attirant encore un peu plus à lui et domina en quelques secondes le baiser. Les deux aventuriers restèrent dans cette position plusieurs minutes, laissant parfois échapper un gémissement ou un grognement.

À bout de souffle, l'inquisiteur relâcha le demi-diable, les joues rougies par l'alcool et le désir. Il tira doucement la main de Balthazar vers lui, l'amenant autre part pour continuer leur nuit.


End file.
